A Moment Of Change
by gategirl
Summary: John and Teyla have been dancing around their feelings for each other for too long. Story is set around the time of The Return. Just a little story that popped into my head as I was listening to One Republic.


Author's Note: I love John and Teyla. I love their characters both separate and together (ok, in the later part of the show I was a little miffed at Teyla. But I'm working through it). But I especially love them together. And I didn't like how things ended with them. This is supposed to take place around the time of The Return (my take on the situation). Anyway, hope you like it. Read and review please. Happy Reading.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I just love them. Please don't sue.

_**--ONESHOT--**_

_---"We won't break. We won't die. It's just a moment of change." – One Republic – "All We Are"---_

_

* * *

  
_

"John," Teyla said softly, her eyes holding his steadily. She'd known the time would come when he'd have to leave, to return to his world. She'd always known. She just hadn't expected it to come so soon.

"Don't say goodbye," John pleaded with her, the words painful in his throat. He watched Teyla, the moonlight reflecting off the water that all but surrounded them as they stood together on the east pier, the cascading light lavishing her face in shadows.

"John," Teyla said, her voice breaking despite her best attempts at keeping it even, her eyes filling with tears. It was getting harder and harder to breathe, the pain in her heart increasing with each lungful of air. "Don't," she begged. "It won't change anything."

"Teyla," he said stepping into her personal space. "We can't hide from this anymore. We've danced around each other for too long. We've wasted so much time. And now there's none left." He reached out to her, his hands hesitant as they made contact with the warm skin of her arms. His eyes searched hers for any sign of opposition, finding nothing there but silent glistening assent.

"I never knew just how much was missing from my life," John said, his eyes searching hers. "I thought I was better off alone," he admitted, his mouth quirking at the corners. "Until you came," he spoke, his eyes soft with memory.

"I've known since that first night on Athos. When our eyes met across the tent," he said softly. "That's when it all started," John smiled down at her. "And I haven't been able to sever this connection between us, no matter how hard I've tried," he paused, staring down at her searching her eyes. "I love you Teyla," he said, the words reverent on his lips. "I've tried not to. I've tried to stay away," he admitted honestly. "But no matter what it's still there. The love I have for you is unshakable," John whispered. He rested his head on the top of hers, breathing deeply. He stood silently memorizing every nuance, every smell, and every sensation of touching her, of being allowed to be this close to her.

Teyla closed her eyes, breathing him in, reveling in the moment of being enveloped in the warmth of his words, the strength of his love for her. She knew true happiness in that moment, her heart swelling in her chest. Then his arms slipped around her, pulling her into his embrace and she forgot to breathe.

"I knew," Teyla spoke, her voice coming out in shaky timbre. "When your hand brushed against my skin as you placed the necklace my father had given me around my neck. It was such a fleeting touch, the barest fraction of time. But I felt a lifetime in those seconds. I never thought I needed anyone, until that moment," she whispered. "And now you're leaving," she said, feeling her heart twist painfully in her chest as she spoke the words aloud. "I don't know what I'll do without you," Teyla cried out against his chest feeling tears rush down her cheeks.

"God, I wish I didn't have to leave," John said, his throat tight, agony in his words. His hands shook as they framed her face. "How am I supposed to leave you?"

Teyla raised her eyes up to meet his, her hand cupping his cheek. They shared a look, a tortured gaze of shared pain and bleakness. "John," she whispered his name, the sound filled with despair and choked with tears.

Their lips met in a brief kiss, just the barest touch of lips, the intensity of sensation shocking them both, igniting something deep inside them.

John raised his hands to tangle in her hair, pulling her back to him in an explosive kiss that left them both breathless. Pulling back from the kiss when the need for air would no longer be ignored, he rested his chin on the top her head his arms circling her waist, holding her securely to him.

"Teyla," he began.

Someone cleared their throat behind him and John pulled reluctantly away from Teyla, shielding her with his body from the trespasser into their world. He turned to find a young captain whose name he could never remember standing in the doorway looking more than a little uncomfortable.

"What is it?" John asked irritably.

"Sir," he said briskly. "The last group is ready."

John waved him off. "Give me a second," he said turning back to Teyla, dismissing the soldier. She had moved away from him, standing by the edge of the pier, her hair blowing gently in the breeze that was rolling in off the water.

"Teyla," he spoke softly coming up behind her.

She turned to face him, her tears glistening softly in the moonlight. John reached up, cupping her face in his palm. He wiped her tears with his thumb, his heart lurching painfully in his chest.

"No matter where you are, you're always with me. You'll never leave me," he vowed, guiding her hand up to rest on his chest. "You're a part of me Teyla. No matter how far apart we are," he said before lowering his head to rest on hers. He closed his eyes tightly, breathing her in, burning her into his senses. "I'll be back, no matter what it takes," John promised adamantly. He kissed her again, a deep kiss, a kiss that was filled with everything he couldn't say, everything there wasn't time for.

She felt him pull away from her, felt the sudden coldness that flooded her body as his heat left her. She shivered, the tears in her eyes held at bay only by her tightly closed eyelids. Teyla opened her eyes, her heart wrenching painfully in her chest as she watched him disappear through the door.

"Goodbye," she whispered, tears falling down her face.

* * *

Review... review... review...


End file.
